Cooking Mama 3: Shop
Cooking Mama 3: Shop & Chop''' is the sixth installment in the Cooking Mama series and is the third in the main handheld "Cooking Mama" series.' Modes This game has the most options to choose from on the main page at a total of nine: *'Cook with Mama: The main basic mode where one practice or completes up to 65 dishes. *Let's Cook!: In this challenge mode, the player picks a character to cook for and has to complete the dish without any help from Mama. A harder mode can also be played in which a perfect score is the only passing option. *Let's Match!: This lets the player pick two ingredients to make a new dish. There are a total of 15 dishes to make. *Let's Shop!: The newest mode put into the game! Play as Ichigo and guide her around picking up groceries for Mama. *Cooking Contest: Here the player can either perform a Solo Challange or against their friends to complete minigames under a set time limit. *Write in Diary:' Review entries of photos taken across the game and customize with stamps and decals! *'Let's Get Fancy!: Change up Mama's appearance including bandanna, earrings, accessories, and costumes. *Change Design: Change up the color of utensils, kitchen appliances, and the top screen interface. *'''Options: Clear Data, play a session of Gardening Mama with friends, Send Demo, or view Credits Friends GrandmaIconCM2.png|'Grandma' DavidIconCM2.png|'David' PapaIconCM2.png|'Papa' AyakaIconCM2.png|'Ayaka' GrandpaIconCM2.png|'Grandpa' TakuyaIconCM2.png|'Takuya' ChikaIconCM2.png|'Chika' KateIconCM2.png|'Kate' Recipes Cook with Mama CM3 01.png|'Marshmallows'|link=Marshmallows CM3 02.png|'Candy Apples'|link=Candy Apples CM3 03.png|'French Cruller'|link=French Cruller CM3 04.png|'Pickles'|link=Pickles CM3 05.png|'Korean Barbecue'|link=Korean Barbecue CM3 06.png|'Baumkuchen'|link=Baumkuchen CM3 07.png|'Vongole Bianco'|link=Vongole Bianco CM3 08.png|'Fried Shrimp'|link=Fried Shrimp CM3 09.png|'Mochi with Edamame Paste'|link=Mochi with Edamame Paste CM3 10.png|'Cabbage Rolls'|link=Cabbage Rolls CM3 11.png|'Tempura'|link=Tempura CM3 12.png|'Sushi'|link=Sushi CM3 13.png|'Nagashi Somen Noodles'|link=Nagashi Somen Noodles CM3 14.png|'Cheese Risotto'|link=Cheese Risotto CM3 15.png|'Dried Squid'|link=Dried Squid CM3 16.png|'Smoked Rainbow Trout'|link=Smoked Rainbow Trout CM3 17.png|'Serrano Ham and Melon'|link=Serrano Ham and Melon CM3 18.png|'Matcha Green Tea'|link=Matcha Green Tea CM3 19.png|'Raw Oysters'|link=Raw Oysters CM3 20.png|'Fortune Cookies'|link=Fortune Cookies CM3 21.png|'Samosas'|link=Samosas CM3 22.png|'Potato Wedges'|link=Potato Wedges CM3 23.png|'Gazpacho'|link=Gazpacho CM3 24.png|'Tofu Hamburger'|link=Tofu Burger CM3 25.png|'Pickled Radish'|link=Pickled Radish CM3 26.png|'Pumpkin Gnocchi'|link=Pumpkin Gnocchi CM3 27.png|'Trout Sushi'|link=Trout Sushi CM3 28.png|'Instant Ramen'|link=Instant Ramen CM3 29.png|'Parfait'|link=Parfait CM3 30.png|'Vegetable Terrine'|link=Vegetable Terrine CM3 31.png|'Crème Brulee'|link=Crème Brulee CM3 32.png|'Salt-Roasted Sweetfish'|link=Salt-Roasted Sweetfish CM3 33.png|'Dora-Yaki'|link=Dora-Yaki CM3 34.png|'Shortcake'|link=Cakes CM3 35.png|'Banana Muffins'|link=Banana Muffins CM3 36.png|'Lemon Pie'|link=Lemon Pie CM3 37.png|'Chili Con Carne'|link=Chili Con Carne CM3 38.png|'Mapo Tofu'|link=Mapo Tofu CM3 39.png|'Crab Cream Croquette'|link=Crab Cream Croquette CM3 40.png|'Tortoiseshell Candy'|link=Tortoiseshell Candy CM3 41.png|'Chicken Tulips'|link=Chicken Tulips CM3 42.png|'Tofu Skin'|link=Tofu Skin CM3 43.png|'Hamburger'|link=Burger CM3 44.png|'Fried Egg on Toast'|link=Fried Egg on Toast CM3 45.png|'Lasagna'|link=Lasagna CM3 46.png|'Éclair'|link=Eclairs CM3 47.png|'Tofu Pancakes'|link=Pancakes CM3 48.png|'Instant Stir-Fried Noodles'|link=Instant Stir-Fried Noodles CM3 49.png|'Salt-Baked Sea Bream'|link=Salt-Baked Sea Bream CM3 50.png|'Panini'|link=Panini CM3 51.png|'Octopus Dumplings'|link=Takoyaki CM3 52.png|'Simmered Vegetables'|link=Simmered Vegetables CM3 53.png|'Turban Cooked in its Shell'|link=Turban Cooked in its Shell CM3 54.png|'Beefsteak'|link=Beefsteak CM3 55.png|'Sardine Escabeche'|link=Sardine Escabeche CM3 56.png|'Minestrone'|link=Minestrone CM3 57.png|'Cornbread'|link=Cornbread CM3 58.png|'Soba Noodles'|link=Soba CM3 59.png|'Affogato'|link=Affogato CM3 60.png|'Strawberry Bavarois'|link=Strawberry Bavarois CM3 61.png|'Pizza'|link=Pizza CM3 62.png|'Fruit Punch'|link=Fruit Punch CM3 63.png|'Barbecue Skewer'|link=Barbecue Skewer CM3 64.png|'Egg Tofu'|link=Egg Tofu CM3 65.png|'Mama Bread'|link=Mama Bread 220px-Cooking Mama 3 Shop & Chop Cover.jpg 220px-Cooking Mama 3 Shop & Chop Cover.jpg 220px-Cooking Mama 3 Shop & Chop Cover.jpg Let's Match! CM3 66.png|'Omelette'|link=Omelet CM3 67.png|'Beef Bowl'|link=Beef Bowl CM3 68.png|'Rice-Stuffed Squid'|link=Rice-Stuffed Squid CM3 69.png|'Stewed Vegetable Rice Bowl'|link=Stewed Vegetable Rice Bowl CM3 70.png|'Matsutake Mushroom Rice'|link=Matsutake Mushroom Rice CM3 71.png|'Salisbury Steak'|link=Salisbury Steak CM3 72.png|'Savory Egg Custard'|link=Savory Egg Custard CM3 73.png|'Potato Salad'|link=Potato Salad CM3 74.png|'Mushroom Quiche'|link=Quiche CM3 75.png|'Chop Suey'|link=Chop Suey CM3 76.png|'Curry'|link=Curry CM3 77.png|'Meatloaf'|link=Meatloaf CM3 78.png|'Fish and Chips'|link=Fish and Chips CM3 79.png|'Fish and Mushrooms in Foil'|link=Fish and Mushrooms in Foil CM3 80.png|'German Mushroom Potatoes'|link=German Mushroom Potatoes 220px-Cooking Mama 3 Shop & Chop Cover.jpg Unlockable Content Outfits *Mama's Apron: Yellow, Blue, Red, Green, Black *T-shirt and Overalls: Yellow and Blue, Light Blue and Pink, Red and Yellow, Black and Green, Yellow and Black *Cute Dress: Yellow and Blue, Red and Black, Black and Pink, Green and Pink, Pink and Red *Pretty Dress: Pink and Red, Green and Blue, Yellow and Pink, Blue and Green, Brown and Orange *Chinese Dress: Red and Green with Gold Trim, Blue and Yellow with Green Trim, Yellow and Red with Silver Trim, Lime and Blue with Pink Trim, Purple and Blue with White Trim *Alpine Dress: White and Green with Red Corset, Pink with Blue Corset, Pale Yellow and Blue with Green Corset, White and Yellow with Pink Corset, Pale Green and Blue with Orange Corset *Winter Dress: Blue and Gray, Red and Black, Yellow and Gray, Green and Black, Purple and Gray *Chef: Blue and Green, Pink and Red, White and Yellow, White and Blue, White and Purple *Miko: Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, Black *Meido/Maid: Black and Red, Blue and Orange, Green and Pink, Red and Green, Yellow and Black *Santa: Red, Yellow, Green, Blue, Pink *Bathing Suit: Red, Yellow, Green, Blue, Pink Accessories *Glasses: Frameless, Red Horn-Rim, Round Green Frames, Gold Lens Sunglasses, Yellow Oval Frames, Black Lens Sunglasses, Blue Stars Frames, Librarian, Nerdy *Earrings: Cresent Moons with Stars, Green Daisies, Teardrops, Black Gems with Gold Accents *Headpieces: Maid Headpiece, Kitty Ears, Crown, Bunny Ears, Chef Toque, Lovely Headband, Red Ribbon, Flower Crown, Heart Headband, Dog Ears *Miscellaneous: Double Green Bows, Red Hibiscus, Pink Lens Sunglasses, Tiara *Bandana: Pink, Yellow, Blue, Red, Green Change Design Like in the previous game, kitchen tools and appliances can be altered by color. With the exception of a few top screens, these items do not need to be unlocked. Tools *Frying Pan - Yellow, Red, Blue, Green, Pink *Pot - Yellow, Red, Blue, Green, Pink *Knife - Blue, Red, Orange, Yellow, Green *Cutting Board - Blue, Pink, Yellow, Green, Gray *Meat Grinder - Gold and Blue, Red and Teal, Blue and Yellow, Yellow and Blue, Green and Pink *Peeler - Blue, Pink, Red, Yellow, Green *Oven - Blue and Yellow, Red and Teal, Orange and Blue, Yellow and Purple, Green and Pink *Hand Mixer - Blue, Red, Orange, Yellow, Green *Meat Slicer - Blue, Red, Orange, Yellow, Green *Food Processor - Blue, Red, Orange, Yellow, Green Kitchen *Counter - Yellow, Pink, Blue, Green, Gray/White *Stove Top - Blue, Pink, Green, Orange, Lime Green *Sink - Blue, Pink, Yellow, Green, Gray Top Screen *Background - Blue Diamonds, Blue Carrot Pattern with Pink Lace, Sunset Sky with Stars, Pink and Purple Hearts, Pink and Light Blue Stripes, Pink Roses, Blue Floral, Pink Sparkles, Daisies and Grass, Starry Night with Pink/Purple Border, Pink Wallpaper with Garden Window, Wintry Log Cabin, Traditional Japanese Room, Modern House with Plant and Cityscape, Sunny Beach with Palm Tree *Clock - Blue Plate with Hearts, Orange Slice, White Plate, Cookie, Kiwi Slice *Point Gauge - Yellow, Pink, Blue, Green, Purple Diary Just like in Cooking Mama 2, a Diary feature can be used to save screenshots of your created dishes, this time with significantly more page entry available. An update on features was also added, allowing the player to not only add and move stickers but also use the magnifying glass to animate certain stickers and feature either Mama (Cook with Mama) or one of your friends (Let's Cook!) in the diary. There are a total of 189 stickers one can collect. They are as follows: *Border: Wood Frame, Yellow Curtains, Pink Hearts, Gems, Clouds, Flowers, Roses, Yellow Plaid Frame, Diary Page *Messages: "Happy Birthday!", "Happy New Year!", " Merry Christmas!", "Very good!", "Love & Peace!" *Weather: Smiley Sun, Gloomy Clouds, Storm Cloud, Angry Storm Cloud, Peaceful Cloud *Eyes: Shock, Anger, Lazy, > <, Angry, Cat, Lovey, Teary, Girly, Dizzy *Mouth: Full Lips, Smile, Gritting Teeth, Fangs, Playful, Dog, Kitty, Pig, Happy, Grin *Facial: Kitty Whiskers, Santa Beard, Mustache, Curly Mustache, White Beard *Headwear: Kitty Ears, Puppy, Black Bunny, Ogre Horns, Red Bow, Yellow Ribbon Headband, Fuzzy Antenna, Maid Headpiece, Pink Headphones, Earmuffs *Friends: Mama, Angry Mama, Papa, Grandpa, Grandma, Chika, Ayaka, Takuya, David, Kate *Desserts: Pudding, Vanilla Ice Cream Cone, Cake, Strawberry Ice Cream, Candy, Lollipop, Soft Serve, Cheese, Chocolate Cruller, Chocolate Bar *Drinks: Orange Juice, Wine, Tropic Cocktail, Coffee with Paw Print Mug, Tea with Japanese Teacup *Produce: Tomato, Eggplant, Potato, Pepper, Carrot, Melon, Apple, Orange, Grape, Strawberry *Glasses: Square Frames, Sunglasses, Swirly, Mask, Goggles, Funny, Scuba, Heart Frames, Green Half frames, Blue Frames *Hats: Green Newsboy, Top Hat, Chef Toque, Sun Hat, Wizard Hat, Fancy Red Hat, Cowboy, Hachimaki, Party Hat, Crown *Party/Halloween: Red Balloon, Popper, Striped Ball, Ghost, Jack-o-Lantern, Pumpkin, Pink Present, Colorful Candle, Egg, Dinosaur Egg *Emoticons: Happy, Sad, Shocked, Sleepy, Angry *Pets: Puppy, Kitty, Bunny, Hamster, Bat, Frog, Butterfly, Bee, Caterpillar, Fish *Christmas: Christmas Tree, Snowman, Santa Hat, Santa Candlestick, Colored Lights *Garlands: Flowers, Christmas, Stars, Red Ribbons, Gems *Miscellaneous: Alarm Clock, Pink Umbrella, Light Bulb, Grandfather Clock, Thermometer, Pinwheel, Uchiwa Fan, Teru Teru Bozu, Toothbrush and Cup, Rattle *Cooking Utensils: Pot, Blender, Kettle, Toaster, Knife and Fork *Emotes: Sweatdrop, Hearts, Music Note, Question Mark, Exclamation Mark *Hands: Puppy Paws, Kitty Paws, Peace Sign, Double Wave, Thumbs Up *Shiny: Heart, Diamond Gem, Moon, Star, Gems *Flowers: Tulip, Rose, Daisy, Sunflower, Hibiscus, Potted Plant, Flower Bush, Pink Bouquet, Pink/Yellow/Blue Bouquet, White/Yellow/Red Bouquet *Neckwear: Pink Scarf, Necklace, Red Striped Tie, Cravat, Neckerchief *Toys: Green Car, Doll, Boat, Hot Air Balloon, Teddy Bear *Crayons: Red (Flower), Yellow (Star), Blue (Fish), Green (Leaf), Pink (Heart) Trophies A total of four trophies can be unlocked in this game through the following requirements: *Receive a gold medal on all recipes in the Cook with Mama 'mode *Unlocking all items by collecting enough bonus points *Unlocking all of Mama's friends in the 'Let's Cook! mode *Receive a gold model on all recipes in the Let's Cook! mode (Includes Let's Match! recipes) **An additional upgrade is added to the trophy if you clear the hard mode for all recipes. Trivia *This was the first handheld game that Ichigo appears in. *Natasha is the only character who does not return in this game after Dinner with Friends. *Cameo Items found in Game: A Yoshi egg, Haruhi's headband with bows, a DS system. *While the previous game included a cute Christmas theme automatically in the system during December, this feature is removed. Instead, the player can get the theme and use it whenever. *Players can link other Gardening Mama games to this one in order to use items collected in it for recipes, like the giant strawberry, gold apple, star potato, etc. **This is the only game with an additional content feature from linking two games. *This game is the last game where Mama sounded as she did. Starting with the games following she would receive a cleaner English voice for American releases and a slightly modified Japanese voice for the Asian versions. *If you are on the results and you leave the game, the game will be saved. *Let's Shop was originally supposed to be much more incomplete, according to pre-release screenshots. Help Helper Cooking Mama 3 Shop & Chop Category:Games Category:DS Games Category:Cooking Mama Games Category:Event Game